


Dating Finn Balor Would Include

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [144]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dating, F/M, Headcanon, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Dating Finn Balor Would Include

  * _Getting distracted by his accent every time he talks._
  * _“Ya not even listen to me.” Finn huffed, pouting his lips, as he noticed you weren’t paying attention to the conversation._
  * _“I am listening.” You defended yourself._
  * _“Sure ya are, what did I say?” Finn asked, crossing his arms, and raising his_
  * _“Something…about something…fine, I wasn’t listening, I can’t help it that I get distracted by your accent.”_
  * _Stealing his clothes + jumpers._
  * _Lots of selfies._
  * _Wearing his merch._
  * _Picnic dates._
  * _Nose kisses._
  * _Cheek kisses._
  * _A lot of kissing._
  * _Movie marathons._
  * _Long walks._
  * _Finn playing with your hair._
  * _Finn training you._
  * _Working out together._
  * _Getting distracted by Finn’s muscles._
  * _Finn getting extremely jealous whenever a male superstar or anyone flirts with you._
  * _Coffee dates._
  * _Cuddling._
  * _Lots of dates._
  * _Running your fingers through his hair._
  * _Getting jealous when a girl flirts with Finn._
  * _Exploring._
  * _“I’m all yours, babe, I’m not going to leave ya.” Finn spoke, wrapping his arms around you._
  * _Finn getting turned on by your ring attire._
  * _Vice versa getting turned on by Finns ring attire._
  * _Finn using cheesy pickup lines, which normal leave you either blushing or rolling your eyes._
  * _“Do you like sailing? Because I’d ship ya and me together.” Finn spoke, making you blush._
  * _You let out a sneeze, making Finn lookup from his phone._
  * _“I would say god bless ya, but it looks like he already did.” Finn smirked, as you blushed._
  * _“Do ya have a Band-Aid? Cuz I scrapped my knee falling for ya.” Finn spoke, making you roll your eyes._
  * _“Did ya sit in a pile of sugar? Cause ya got a pretty sweet ass.” Finn spoke._
  * _“No, I do squats.” You spoke, rolling your eyes._
  * _“Ya must be a broom, because ya just swept me off my feet.” Finn spoke._
  * _“Where do you even get these pick-up lines.” You huffed._
  * _“If ya were a vegetable you’d be a cute cumber.” Finn spoke, as he wrapped his arms around you, resting his head against your shoulder._
  * _“You know we’re already together, you don’t have to use pickup lines on me.” You spoke, as he pressed a kiss against your cheek._
  * _“Ya know what ya would really look beautiful in? My arms.” Finn spoke, making you smile._
  * _“Ya should sell hot dogs.” Finns spoke._
  * _“Why?” you asked._
  * _“Because ya already know how to make a wiener stand.” Finn smirked._
  * _“Oh my god, Finn, stop were in public.” You whined._
  * _Stepping on his Lego pieces that he leaves scattered out on the floor._
  * _“Seriously Finn.” You grumbled._
  * _“Sorry.” Finn apologized._
  * _Finn apologizing to you after you’s have rough sex._
  * _Finn getting nervous before meeting your parents._
  * _“What if they hate me?” Finn asked as you drove down the road that leads to your parent’s house._
  * _“They won’t trust me.” You responded._
  * _“But-” Finn spoke again, only to be interrupted by you._
  * _“They’ll love you Finn, trust me.” You interrupted him._
  * _Your parents end up loving him._
  * _Finn taking you to Ireland._
  * _Meeting Finns family._
  * _His parents adoring you._
  * _“She’s a keeper.” His mom spoke._
  * “Ya she is.” Finn responded, smiling fondly at you.
  * _Exploring Bray with Finn._
  * _Hiking._
  * _House hunting._
  * _Finn taking care of you when you’re sick._
  * _Vice versa taking care of Finn when his sick._
  * _Meeting the rest of Finns family._
  * _Deep conversations._
  * _Him calling you babe, sweetheart, baby, love, cutie pie._
  * _Heated make out sessions._
  * _Hand holding._
  * _Finn complimenting you._
  * _Taking care of you when you get your periods + buying you pads/tampons._
  * _Flirting._
  * _Supporting each other._
  * _Being there for him when he gets injured._
  * _Finn getting worried when you get hurt._
  * _Watching each other’s matches and always cheering each other on._
  * _“Kick her arse babe, that’s ma girl.” Finn shouted at the TV monitor gaining attention from other wrestlers & workers._
  * _“Kick his butt.” You shouted at the screen._
  * _Watching soccer/football games with him._
  * _Going to sporting events together._
  * _Finn being the cutest boyfriend ever._
  * _Buying you gifts._
  * _Going to bars and having a few drinks._
  * _Carpooling._
  * _Bike riding._
  * _Making you breakfast in the morning. & buying you coffee/hot beverage._
  * _Lots of I love you’s._
  * _Finn looking at you with so much love. You’re his world._
  * _Romantic baths._
  * _Finn would do anything for you & you would do anything for him._
  * _Getting frustrated that his not the universal champion._
  * _Finn comforting you when you get insecure & vice versa._
  * _Always cuddling you after sex._
  * _It breaks Finn’s heart when he sees you cry._
  * _Running your hand_



**Sex with Finn:**

  * _Finn leaving hickeys on you._
  * _Lots of bruises on each other._
  * _Taking steamy hot showers which leads to sex._
  * _So much cursing._
  * _Using whipped cream, chocolate & Nutella._
  * _Though Finn likes to be gentle with you when you’s have sex he does get rough._
  * _Rough kisses._
  * _Jealous sex._
  * _“He can’t fuck ya like I can.”_
  * _Lots of foreplay._
  * _Finn teasing you._
  * _Hair pulling._
  * _Rough sex. {Which brings out the demon}_
  * _Finn dominating you._
  * _Dirty talk._
  * _Thigh burns._
  * _Finn looking up at as he eats you out, pinning your hips to the mattress._
  * _Oh, that tongue is the death of you._
  * _Fingering you._
  * _Locker room sex._
  * _Sex in the car._
  * _Giving him a blowjob._
  * _“That’s it babe, take all of it.” He moaned, gripping your hair tighter._
  * _Face fucking you._
  * _Phone sex._
  * _Sending each other nudes {don’t send nudes}_
  * _Buying you lingerie only to rip it off._
  * _Pretty much have sex in every room._
  * _Finns accenting getting thicker._
  * _Finn makes it his goal to make you cum before he does._
  * _He never disappoints._
  * _Getting turned on by his aggression in the ring which leads to rough sex._
  * _Kissing & licking his abs._




End file.
